Patience
by Lestatic
Summary: A story mainly about Sirius during the Order and his relationships with old friends and his feelings. Also featuring the lovely Remus and my oc.


-1DISCLAIMER: I do not own or have any rights to the characters used that are from the Harry Potter series. They belong to J.K.Rowling, who is fabulous and all that jazz. Liv and the vampires belong to me though!

Remus stood silently at the opening of a dark cave, hidden amongst a thick mass of tall evergreen trees, it was early in the morning, it was still dark, creating an eerie effect in the forest yet in less than two hours the sunlight would creep out and his surroundings would appear a lot less chilling. The cave was dim, he could make out figures, but the details of their faces were concealed in the darkness, the only light was provided by a few candles, positioned carefully in order to hide their identities. At the rear of the cave, more candles provided enough light to see an old looking man sat in a hand crafted wooden chair, his long, greying hair was thin, but perfectly parted, falling gracefully to his well built shoulders. His long fingers were curled around the grips of the chair and he held himself with an elegance that was almost inhuman. Standing opposite him was a girl, concealed by a long black cloak, her back was turned away from Remus, but he knew who she was. The girl was his friend and she was in trouble. He listened in vain, trying to hear what the pair were saying, but they were too far away. Silently he edged closer to the mouth of the cave and watched, he'd watch them and if it looked like she was in serious danger he'd have to go in, cast a sunlight charm to blind them momentarily and dash in and rescue her. But for now, he had to wait.

Liv stared straight into the eyes of the vampire sitting opposite her. For the past hour she had been in this cave, posing as one of them, trying to find out what they knew about the Dark Lord. She sighed, impatiently, trying to keep her cool, she knew that she was on dangerous territory, she knew that they could sense her feelings so she had to contain her fear. Breathing slowly, she curled her fingers around the wand in her pocket.  
"I'm growing impatient" She began, "Tell me what He has asked from you."  
"You are naïve little girl if you think that I will be fooled by your act." The man replied, his voice calm and steady.  
"No, you are naïve." Liv replied, "If you think the Dark Lord will give you another chance if you blow it now."  
"Why do you think I would believe that the Dark Lord would send a messenger to find out information He has already disclosed to me." 

"Because, He wants to be certain that you know what your task is. Now tell me."

"Not until you provide some proof that you are who you say you are." The man replied, as cool as ever, his lip curling slightly into the beginning of a twisted smile.

"I have no need to prove myself to you." Liv said, "The Dark Lord has sent me to make sure you are clear in your task so for the last time, tell me."

The man did not reply, both sides of his lips were arched now, forming a sickeningly sinister smile, he let out a loud, slow breath and inched forward in his seat. Liv felt herself flinch but hoped they hadn't noticed, as he moved further forward in his seat. Before she had time to react, he had moved out of his seat and was standing inches away from her. She felt her heart beat quicken as she tried desperately to calm herself.

Remus' eyes widened in horror, frantically, he rushed into the cave and cried out an incantation, a blinding flash of light erupted from his wand, in a split second he caught a glimpse of the figures who had been concealed before and who were now recoiling from the light, their faces shocked him, but he did not waste time on stopping for a better look, he dashed to the rear of the cave, pushing past vampires, forcing themselves back to their feet, as soon as he got to the foot of the cave he grabbed the arm of his friend. Her eyes were wide, with what Remus assumed was fear, she knew they had to get out of there, they disappeared, almost instantaneously in a flash of white lights. Within moments they were standing in the porch of Grimmauld Place.

Once they had found their feet and straightened up, Liv glared at Remus.  
"What were you playing at?" He asked her, angrily, "What made you put yourself in danger like that? Are you stupid?"

"What?" Liv demanded, shocked, "Who asked you to come and interfere, I had everything under control."  
"Under-" Remus spluttered, "Under control? You think you had things under con-"  
"Yes." Liv interrupted. "They were going to tell me what they knew, I was going to find out information about Vol-"  
"They weren't going to tell you anything!" Remus argued, his voice rising, "They were going to kill you!"  
"No! They weren't!" Liv said, her voice raising too, "They were about to tell me their plans and then you came barging in and-"  
"And what?" Remus cried, "Saved your life, because from where I was standing, you were about to be killed."  
"Well, that's not what it looked like from where _I _was standing!" Liv yelled, "From where I was standing, they were about to crack but then you came in and blew my cover!"  
"You idiot!" Remus said, "How can you not see that you wer-"  
"What's going on?" A voice said. The arguing pair turned around, to see Sirius.  
"Nothing." Liv said,  
"Nothing?" He asked, in disbelief, "So why are you shouting at one another?"

"Because.." Remus began, glancing at Liv before turning to Sirius, "Liv thought she'd pay a visit to the vampires."

"You what?" Sirius asked, looking at Liv.  
"I wasn't paying a visit." She said, glaring at Remus, "I was trying to find out information, for the Order,"  
"Except she wasn't getting any information," Remus snapped, "They were going to kill you."  
"No they weren't!" Liv said, "I had things under control!"  
"You're stupid!" Remus cried, "I can't talk to you when you're like this, you stupid, idiotic-"  
"Oh, get off you're high horse Remus!" Liv yelled, "What I was doing was exactly the same as what you were doing, you think I like you going to work with werewolves every month?"

"That's completely different." Remus said, trying to calm his temper, "I am a werewolf, you're not a vampire."  
"Not any more!" Liv said, "I know what to do, I know how to convince them, I'm not stupid."  
"Whatever you say Liv." Remus said, quietly, "I'm not going to argue with you."

Remus shook his head, and turned away from Liv, walking down the hall and into the living room.  
"Oh, what, so you just going to walk away?" Liv called after him, "You going to start an argument and then walk away?"

"Liv." Sirius said,  
"No." She snapped, shaking her head, "So are you just walking away th-"  
"Liv. Stop." Sirius warned her, "Now."

"What?" Liv said, turning her anger now to Sirius, "Do you know what he just did?"

"Yeah, what I don't know is what you just did" He replied, "What were you doing? Going amongst the vampires? You could have been killed!"

"I wasn't!" Liv said, "I was in control, I was trying to help."  
"But you can't help if you go into something you can't handle on your own." Sirius said, "You didn't even tell anyone where you were going, what you were doing, you could have been killed and we wouldn't have known."

"But I was fine," Liv said, "I'm alright aren't I? I got us out, and I would have gotten myself out when it got too dangerous, but now my covers blown."  
"I don't get you." Sirius said, rubbing his forehead and shaking his head, turning away from her and walking into the kitchen.  
"You don't get me?" She asked, following him, "I thought that _you _would understand. I had to do this, I had to do something, if I can't be at the school then I could do this, for the Order, I have to do something, otherwise I'd be pointless."  
Sirius sat down in a chair at the table and put his head in his hands.

"So?" Liv said, lowering her voice and standing behind him.  
"You were taking a risk." Sirius said.  
"Yeah but that's what being in the Order is." Liv said, "You know everything is a risk."

"I know." Sirius said quietly, "But everything should be organised, planned, you should have told someone, you'd be even less use dead."

"But I wasn't going to die!" Liv said, "I could of orbed out!"

"I understand Liv." Sirius said, "I do, I know you want to help, and so do I. That's all I want, I just want to help, to be there for Harry, but I'm stuck here."

Liv stared at the floor, feeling lousy, she felt awful for what she had done and for having a go at Sirius for it not working and Remus had just been trying to protect her.  
"I'm sorry Sirius." She said quietly. "I shouldn't…well, I shouldn't have done it without telling anyone, you're right and I shouldn't have had a go at you."  
"It's alright." Sirius said, head still in his hands.

"Truly." She said, stepping closer to the table and sitting down in a chair beside him, "I know how hard this must be for you, but it'll not be long now, your name will be cleared and then you will be free to see Harry."  
"My name won't be cleared until Peter is found." Sirius sighed, trying not to start thinking about his hate for his old friend.

"But that'll happen," Liv said, trying to reassure him, "We'll catch him and then we'll…you'll be free, you'll be a free man."

"Yeah." Sirius nodded, hoping that one day it would happen but the awful doubt still dominating his mind.  
"We've just got to think positively." Liv said, staring once more at the floor, "Hope that one day everything will be alright again."

"Yeah." Sirius said again, "Look, why don't you go sort things out with Remus? I'll be fine."  
"I don't want to leave you." Liv said. Sirius looked up at her, he half wanted her to stay, for her company, but he didn't want to give her the wrong ideas, that was the last thing he needed.

"Go on." He said, "Go make things up."  
"Alright." Liv nodded, not wanting to push things, "I'll send him through to see you afterwards?"

"Yeah," Sirius replied, listening to her chair scraping and knowing she was leaving, "See you."  
"See you." She said, leaving the room with tears in her eyes as she went to find Remus.

Okay, so hopefully everything will be made clearer in following chapters. I hope you enjoyed this. Please let me know what you thought. Lestatic


End file.
